Are We Wasting Time Or Is It Wasting Us
by poisonousdream
Summary: Midgard!AU Loki Laufeyson is a single father with children. Between his job and the soccer practices, dance lessons, PTO meetings, Loki finds himself permanently exhausted. Thor Odinson then come into the picture and gets along with the kids so well that Loki realises that if they both commit to a relationship his life could be so much easier.


_Midgard!AU because I like Loki in a suit._

_Loki Laufeyson is a single father with four (Slepnir, Jormungandr, Fenrir, and Hel) kids. Between his job and the soccer practices, dance lessons, grocery shopping, and PTO meetings, Loki finds himself permanently exhausted. On top of everything, his job is becoming more and more of a challenge because of his incredibly busy schedule. _

_Thor Odinson than comes into the picture and gets along with the kids so well that Loki realizes if they both commit to this relationship, his life could be much, much easier. Plus, isn't he the luckiest man on earth to find such a handsome, successful, and just overall perfect man who's interested in another person with four kids?_

Loki jerked his eyes open as he heard the sound of his name being spoken. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked at his receptionist who was standing in front of the desk in his office.  
"What is it Samantha?" He questioned the girl impatiently, who was wearing a sheepish expression on her face. He really needed to consider hiring someone else: the girl standing in front of him was too timid. He had heard her answer his calls and she had left a lot to be desired for. He only hired the damn girl because her sister had helped him out with his children.  
"I have your daughter's teacher on line one sir… she wants to speak with you…" Samantha told him hesitantly. Loki's expression hardened and waved her out of his office quickly. He took a sip from his cup of coffee and grimaced when it was stone cold. He took a collected breath to gather his composure and picked up the phone from his desk.  
"This is Loki Laufeyson speaking, how can I help you?" He questioned the person on the other line who he had grown to detest greatly.  
"Hi, Mr Laufeyson. It's Mrs Green, Hel's teacher." Spoke the cheery voice down the other line. Yes you insufferable fool: I know who you are Loki thought to himself. He scribbled a note on a post-it to research other schools in the area to consider sending Hel to as he waited for the woman to get to the point. He looked at the clock on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Mrs Green. As pleasant as this conversation is, does it have a point?" Why was he plagued by people who were intent on wasting his precious time, when time was something he often didn't have a lot of.  
"Oh right, of course. I was ringing to say that dance class has been cancelled tonight, so Hel will have to be collected at 3pm." Loki cursed the woman and the school profusely in his head. This was exactly what he didn't need today of all days.  
"So, let me get this straight. You have just wasted fifteen minutes of my time when you could have left a message with my receptionist, you insufferable woman!" He snapped down the phone at her then proceeded to slam the phone back on the receiver. He circled his post-it three times.  
"Samantha! Get my mother on the line. And for future reference, if that woman rings again: take a message!" He really needed to look into getting a new receptionist pronto.  
"Y-Your mother, sir?" Samantha squeaked at him.  
"No. That under qualified woman who calls herself my daughter's teacher. You incompetent little girl!" Loki screamed at her whilst throwing his coffee cup at the door. He received great satisfaction from watching it smash into pieces. He may as well give his cleaners something to do as it seemed they didn't do anything other than the bare minimum, and take his money.  
He needed to speak to his mother quickly as he had to leave the office in half an hour to go give his presentation to his client on the line of defence he had chosen for them. Loki prided himself on the fact that he had never lost a case yet. If he landed this case then all the endless hours he put in at the office, and the late nights he had stayed up to work on his presentation for the last six weeks would have paid off. His gaze landed on the framed photo he had of his four children on his desk. If he landed this case then it meant he would be able to have more time for his children. Line one flashed on his phone, so he picked up the receiver to answer it.  
"Hello, Loki Laufeyson speaking, how can I help you?" He drawled down the line.  
"Loki, your receptionist just called me and said you wished to speak with me?" Spoke the soft voice of his mother on the end of line.  
"Hello mother… I need to ask you to do me a favour… Hel's dance class has been cancelled and I'm in need of someone to pick her up from school. I have an important presentation to give in twenty five minutes and I won't be able to collect her on time." Loki cringed inwards as he had already asked his mother to do many favours for him this week. He hated asking so much from her, as he felt that he was taking advantage too much of her good nature. His mother was a truly wonderful woman who always had time to give his children when he couldn't.  
"Of course I will, Loki. You know I don't mind picking up the children. Your father enjoys their company in the house as much as I do." He smiled slightly to himself when his mother accepted to pick up Hel. She was his youngest at the tender age of four and a half, while her three older brothers: Jormungandr, Fenrir and Slepnir were aged six, ten and twelve. Odin, his father had finally stepped up to the plate when Hel was born and became a proper grandfather to his children. He had cut Loki out of his life for a long time when he had heard that Loki had become a father to Slepnir at the age of eighteen.  
"Thank you mother, I'll come over as soon as I can." He gave his love to his mother and thanked her again when she wished him good luck, then hung up the phone. With a sweeping look around his office he walked to his mirror which hung on the wall adjacent to the window and studied his appearance. After a quick flattening down of his hair, and a re-adjustment of his tie he was ready. Loki checked his presentation folder one last time checking everything he needed was present before leaving for his important meeting.


End file.
